Flower on the Hill
by Syllablesver
Summary: Sejak ia pergi, Hinata kehilangan arah. Saat ia kembali, Hinata berhenti melangkah. Puncak bukit dan pohon sakura adalah saksi bisu jalan cerita cinta mereka. /"Aku ingin terus disini..."/ "Aku merindukanmu.."/ Special for #NHTD8-2017 #ElegiPayungHitam


Sejak ia pergi, Hinata kehilangan arah. Saat ia kembali, Hinata berhenti melangkah. Puncak bukit dan pohon sakura adalah saksi bisu jalan cerita cinta mereka. /"Aku ingin terus disini..."/ "Aku merindukanmu.."/ Special for #NHTD8-2017 #ElegiPayungHitam

 _._

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _Pairing : Naruto x Hinata_

 _._

 _Warning : AU, Rate T, Alur maju mundur, Typo(s), One Shoot_

 _._

 _"Flower on the hill"_

 _._

* * *

Kakinya menapaki sebuah tanjakan tinggi yang agak terjal dengan hati-hati, langit diatasnya terlihat begitu gelap, tanpa ada bintang yang menemani, hanya sebuah bulan yang terlihat diatas sana sedang berusaha menyinari bumi walau terhalang oleh awan yang nampak bergerumul didekatnya. Sedikit sinar dari bulan untuknya sudah cukup, dikarenakan ia juga kini memegang sebuah lentera untuk menerangi jalan-jalan yang penuh bebatuan.

 _Sraakk.._

"Akhh..." kakinya tergelincir, badannya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, salah satu tangannya dengan sigap meraih sebuah bebatuan yang besar dan satunya lagi berusaha mengeratkan genggaman pada lentera agar lentera itu tak jatuh terguling.

.

.

 _"Kubilang juga apa, jangan tergesa-gesa. Inilah akibatnya jika kau tergesa-gesa, untung kau tidak terguling ke bawah sana.." sebuah uluran tangan dihadapannya ia gapai, lalu tangan yang besar itu menuntunnya untuk bangun. Mereka kembali melangkah, namun kembali berhenti karena salah satu dari mereka menahan diri untuk melangkah._

 _"Kenapa kau tak mau melepaskan genggamanmu?" Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap kebingungan kepada sang gadis atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya, sesaat kemudian lelaki itu membentuk garis lengkungan keatas dibibirnya.._

 _"aku takut kau kembali tergelincir dan terluka..."_

.

.

Dirinya sudah bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, sejauh ini badannya masih bisa bergerak walau terlihat beberapa goresan di kulitnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Batuk itu kembali datang dan berusaha menghalanginya untuk berjalan, tapi tekad kuat dan sifat keras kepalanya tetap membuat kakinya melangkah menuju keatas tebing yang sedang ia tapaki kini.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku sampai.."

.

.

 _"Ck! Sudah kubilang untuk memakai 2 pakaian sekaligus, kau ini benar-benar-" ia menghentikan ucapannya saat sang gadis kembali terbatuk-batuk. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan hangat ditubuhnya karena sebuah jubah yang melingkar di badannya. Jubah itu menghalangi angin yang berlebih masuk ke pori-porinya, membuat badannya kembali menghangat dan batuknya perlahan mereda._

 _"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Kau nanti kedinginan.."_

 _"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Ini 'kan salahmu karena tidak membawa jubah seperti perintahku.."_

 _Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dan melepasnya dengan frustasi, "maafkan aku. Karena aku yang bodoh ini, kau jadi harus memberikan jubah ini padaku dan membuatmu kedinginan..."_

 _"Tak apa-apa... aku juga bersalah karena menyuruhmu untuk kesini malam-malam begini bersamaku.." tangan lelaki itu masih tetap bertengger di bahu sang gadis, sedang tangan yang lain meraih tangan sang gadis lalu memasukkan jari-jarinya disela jari-jari mungil gadis itu._

 _"Dengan begini aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari tanganmu." Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain._

 _"Kuharap kau masih kuat. Sebentar lagi kita sampai..."_

.

.

"Aku sampai..."

Angin dingin malam menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut yang ia biarkan terurai. Kakinya kini tlah menapaki puncak bukit, senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. Sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar berada di puncak itu, beberapa bunga dan daun berserakan lalu berterbangan akibat angin, dan juga disebabkan musim sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Ia mendekati pohon itu, sebuah batu besar terlihat di bawah pohon itu. Dan sebuah tulisan tertulis disana walau agak sedikit terhapus.

' Uzumaki Naruto '

.

.

 _"Astaga! Aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya! Tempat ini.. tempat ini begitu..."_

 _Ucapannya terbata-bata dan akhirnya berhenti, akibat terlalu bahagia, bahkan kata bahagia tak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang, keadaannya kini sudah melebihi kata bahagia. Tempat yang tak pernah ia lihat, bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, kini ada dihadapannya._

 _"Ini.. ini indah.. bahkan lebih dari itu." Linangan airmata mengalir, karena sangking bahagianya, rasanya seperti ingin lompat-lompat dan berteriak, namun tak bisa ia lakukan, karena pria itu ada disampingnya._

 _Sebuah pemandangan daratan luas yang dipenuhi rumah penduduk terlihat berkilauan di matanya karena cahaya lampu rumah mereka menyala-nyala dibawah langit gelap bertabur bintang dan bulan purnama di ujung puncak bukit ini._

 _"Reaksimu berlebihan, Hinata.." si gadis-Hinata merengut, ucapan yang diarahkan padanya tadi begitu menyakitkan, amethyst-nya melempar tatapan sinis kearah lelaki itu, "aku 'kan tak pernah kesini, bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau tempat ini ada. Kau pun tau sendiri kalau aku harus selalu berada di rumah karena ayahku, wajar saja jika aku bereaksi seperti tadi.."_

 _Lawan bicara Hinata terkekeh, tangan besarnya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu, "Ya maafkan aku.. kukira 'kan kau takkan sesenang ini ketika melihat tempat ini, tapi ternyata reaksimu diluar dugaanku"_

 _Hinata tersenyum kearah lelaki berambut orange pendek itu, lalu tak lama pandangannya kembali ia alihkan ke depan, "bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?"_

 _"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?"_

 _Hinata terdiam. Okelah, pikirnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan pria itu dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon Sakura disekitar sana. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon tersebut. Ia baru ingat kalau sebenarnya tubuhnya ini begitu letih sehabis berjalan menanjak tadi, tapi karena pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi, sedetik kemudian ia melupakan letih nya dan mulai memuji ciptaan Tuhan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat._

 _"Aku begitu menyukai tempat ini, Naruto-kun."_

.

.

Ia berjongkok didepan batu itu, dua buah _dango_ diatas batu itu tak tersentuh sama sekali - _tak pernah tersentuh_ -. Yang akhirnya berujung membusuk serta mengeluarkan bau yang tak sedap.

Hinata mengganti _dango_ itu dengan yang baru, dan kini dua _dango_ yang baru sudah berada diatas batu tersebut. Ia merapatkan tangannya, berdoa di hadapan batu itu untuk sang kekasih yang bahkan mayatnya tak bersemayam disini.

.

.

 _"Aku ingin terus disini..."_

 _Angin berhembus dengan lembut, malam yang cerah dengan kerlipan bintang dan bulan purnama menghiasi langit, bunga dan daun-daun pohon sakura berguguran disekitar mereka. Suasana romantis yang diinginkan banyak pasangan diluar sana kini dapat dirasakan kedua insan manusia ini. Naruto meraih tangan gadis yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebarnya, ia kembali memasukkan jarinya disela-sela jari gadis lavender itu._

 _"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto atas pernyataan Hinata tadi._

 _"Tempat ini indah... aku ingin selalu disini. Bersamamu.."_

 _Sesaat Hinata merasakan tangannya sakit akibat digenggam terlalu erat walau hanya sekejap. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Hinata sedikit mengambil kesempatan memandang wajah Naruto, wajahnya terlihat tak senang, dan tiba-tiba ia menarik nafas panjang serta memejamkan matanya sebentar._

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

 _"Naruto-kun? Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lemas, akibat masih lelah dan rasa kantuk yang perlahan menyergapnya karena jam tidur sudah lewat begitu lama._

 _"Entahlah.." balas Naruto. "Aku khawatir, aku membawamu malam-malam begini tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuamu.. jika kita ketahuan, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti.."_

 _Hinata sedikit merasa janggal pada pernyataan Naruto tadi, "lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku ini lelaki kuat, tahan banting. Jika aku dibanting oleh ayahmu, aku akan tahan dan kuat. Kalau kau? Badanmu 'kan kecil, kalau dibanting.. langsung patah.."_

 _Naruto tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu, sedang Hinata langsung memukul lengan Naruto berulang kali. Kesal._

 _"Isshh! Naruto-kun menyebalkan!"_

.

.

"Apa kabar Naruto-kun? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja diatas sana.. jika kau bertanya bagaimana kabarku, aku akan menjawab.. aku 'mungkin' baik-baik saja.." Hinata menekan kata mungkin pada kalimatnya, ia mengambil jeda sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kabar- upss!" Ia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, Refleks. Menyadari kalau sebenarnya ucapan tadi sudah ia lontarkan yang sontak membuat sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, " _Gomen ne_ Naruto-kun. Aku mengungkit kembali hal itu.. sebenarnya aku agak gugup sekarang, walaupun aku hanya berhadapan dengan nisan yang bahkan tak tertanam tubuhmu dibawahnya, tapi rasa gugup tetap saja menyergapiku. Entahlah.. aku juga tak tau kenapa.."

Hinata berhenti berucap. Rasa gatal ditenggorokannya kembali datang tiba-tiba. Langsung saja Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kain yang ia letakkan disaku bajunya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan itu. Rasa gatal ditenggorokannya berada cukup lama disana hingga akhirnya menghilang. Perlahan Hinata menjauhkan kain itu dari mulutnya..

Dan ia terkejut saat melihat sesuatu disana..

 _Merah dan kental_

Darah segar.

.

.

 _Naruto bingung, berpikir cara apa yang tepat untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Hinata tanpa ada penolakan darinya-walau bagaimana pun pasti akan ada reaksi penolakan dari Hinata-. Melihat gadis ini begitu antusias dan bahagia saat Naruto mengajaknya keluar walau ia sebenarnya sedang sakit, Melihatnya begitu berjuang keras untuk menaiki tebing yang curam, dan saat Hinata begitu bahagia saat melihat pemandangan yang Naruto tunjukkan untuk dirinya._

 _Tak tega..._

 _Mungkin itu hal yang tepat untuk menunjukkan perasaannya sekarang.._

 _Tapi ini memang harus ia lakukan, menyampaikan ini dengan perlahan-lahan mungkin akan membuatnya mengerti walau akan butuh waktu yang panjang._

 _"Hinata..."_

 _Deheman membalas panggilannya. Tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyerang dirinya. Naruto tak berani melanjutkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata jika ia mengatakannya nanti. Terkejut, berkaca-kaca, menangis, pingsan, atau semuanya? Tuhan... begitu berat rasanya._

 _"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan..." lidahnya terasa sakit, mungkin karena tak sengaja ia gigit saat berucap tadi. Ludahnya terasa pahit, hingga ia susah menelannya. Kata yang akan keluar sebentar lagi terasa begitu pahit untuk dikeluarkan._

 _"Sebenarnya... aku akan pergi menuju timur besok, kau tau.. peperangan sedang terjadi antara kita dengan negara sebelah. Lalu para tentara memaksa kami para pemuda untuk ikut bertarung walau kami masih payah dalam mengangkat pedang, tapi saat aku berkata seperti itu, mereka malah menahan orang tuaku dan berkata. 'Jika kau ikut, ayah dan ibumu akan selamat'. Dan itu membuatku mau tak mau namun harus menuruti mereka.. maafkan aku..." Begitu pahit hingga ia ingin sekali muntah sekarang, ia lagi-lagi berhenti sejenak mengambil jeda. Saat ingin kembali berucap, lidahnya malah menjadi kelu. Butuh beberapa menit kemudian hingga akhirnya lidahnya kembali normal. Argghh! Apa harus sesusah ini?!_

 _"Para tentara itu akan membawa kami besok, jadi sebelum besok, Aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini padamu..."_

 _Naruto melirik sang kekasih yang sedang bersandar dibahunya, rambut lavender yang mengenai lengannya terlihat tenang.. dan sebuah suara seperti dengkuran keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sudah tidur._

 _Mukanya yang tegang tadi kini jadi datar, antara kesal dan lega. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya teralih kesebuah bunga sakura yang baru saja jatuh, diambilnya bunga itu dan ia selipkan ditelinga sang kekasih yang sudah tertidur begitu lelap._

 _Perlahan Naruto menahan kepala Hinata agar tak jatuh saat ia bergerak mencium kepala gadis itu dengan lembut._

 _"Mungkin memang tak diijinkan untukku memberitahumu secara langsung. Walaupun begitu—_

.

 _-Semoga tidurmu nyenyak…"_

.

.

"Ohh Naruto-kun.. Maaf. Aku malah mengacaukan suasana ini dengan batukku.." Hinata langsung melipat kain tadi dan meletakkannya disaku bajunya, menyembunyikan fakta kalau disana sebenarnya bersemayam darah yang begitu banyak dari nisan Naruto dan dirinya.

"Nampaknya akhir-akhir ini angin dimusim gugur makin dingin.." senyuman yang ditunjukkan Hinata ke Nisan Naruto begitu menyiratkan keterpaksaan dan kesakitan, Begitu menyakitkan hingga setetes air bening mengalir dipipi kanannya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Perlahan setelah airmata itu menetes, deraian airmata lainnya ikut mengalir dipipinya yang semakin lama semakin deras hingga menimbulkan isakan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"A-aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun.. Sangat..."

Sebelah tangan Hinata bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang terasa ingin meledak, sesegukan kini melandanya menyebabkan ia kesulitan untuk menyampaikan kalimat yang ingin disampaikan.

"Na-naruto-kun.. A-aku.. hahhhhh!" Berteriak, mungkin itu bisa meringankan sesak diparu-parunya, dadanya naik turun, tangis tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ku-kumohon.. Ke-kembali..Ke-kembali-lah.. huhuhuhu.."

"Ke-kenapa?.. Ke-kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku?! KENAPA NARUTO-KUN?! KENAPA?!" Deru nafas yang tadi begitu cepat kini melambat perlahan, sesaknya pun kini mulai menghilang setengahnya, "kenapa Naruto-kun.. kenapa?" Lirihnya begitu pelan, bahkan hampir tercampur dengan angin yang lewat.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kau tau.. kehidupanku tak begitu baik, Naruto-kun. Penyakit ini dan keluarga yang mengekangku, apa gunanya aku hidup? Tapi setelah bertemu anak petani yang dengan sembrononya mengetuk jendela kamarku, dan perlahan juga ikut mengetuk hatiku, kehidupan yang pahit ini mulai terasa manis walau hanya saat bersamamu."

"Tapi sekarang kau tak ada disini bersamaku, dari hari pertama kau pergi sampai saat ini, keadaanku tak pernah dekat dengan kata 'baik-baik'. Semua orang mengatakan padaku untuk melupakanmu, bahkan ayahku memaksaku untuk menikah dengan anak koleganya, padahal aku tidak mau.."

"lalu saat mereka membawa jasadmu dan mengubur jasadmu tepat didepanku.. disaat itulah hari kehancuranku tiba.."

Hinata menaruh tangan kanannya di puncak nisan Naruto, airmatanya menetes ketanah tanpa dapat ia tahan. Walau sudah ia hapus, deraian airmata masih saja membasahi pipinya. Matanya menatap keatas langit, bintang tak terlihat hari ini, tertutup awan yang mendung.

Lalu..

Batuk itu kembali datang..

Hinata tak sanggup menahan batuk itu atau mengambil sapu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terpaksa ia tutup dengan tangannya. Lelehan darah segar kini terlihat mengalir di tangannya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah, tetesan darah pun mulai terlihat berjatuhan ke tanah. Walau begitu, batuknya tak kunjung berhenti.

 _'Kamisama.. kau begitu licik ya..'_

Nafas Hinata mulai terasa sesak, pandangannya juga terlihat kabur.

 _'Sejak hari dimana Naruto-kun pergi, aku selalu memohon agar dipertemukan lagi dengannya tapi tak pernah kau kabulkan.._ _dan lebih jahatnya lagi saat kami akhirnya bertemu, rohnya sudah kau bawa keatas._ _'_

 _'namun saat aku bosan dengan hidup dan berdo'a untuk cepat mati.. kau mengabulkannya begitu cepat walau baru saja kuminta..'_

Kilasan balik semua kenangan Hinata tentang Naruto berputar dalam pikirannya bagai tayangan film yang dipercepat, lalu perlahan berhenti dan menghilang.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya makin sakit dan berat, hingga ia merasa matanya makin berat juga dan pandangannya makin kabur, dan kemudian menggelap.

.

Hinata merasakan dingin di kakinya akibat angin malam, memaksanya untuk membuka mata yang sedetik lalu tertutup dan menemukan bunga-bunga sakura di atasnya yang berguguran dan berterbangan ke atas langit akibat angin, Hinata mengikuti arah terbang bunga sakura itu menuju ujung tebing dan matanya membulat takkala mendapati sosok yang selama ini membuatnya tersiksa berdiri tegap disana dengan senyuman hangat.

"Naruto... Naruto-kun?"

Hinata bangkit dan berdiri dengan mudah, melupakan rasa sakit dan sesak di tubuhnya yang begitu menyiksa beberapa saat yang lalu. Menghampiri Naruto yang masih setia memberinya senyuman.

"Kau disini, Naruto-kun?" Hinata maju selangkah demi selangkah, semakin dekat hingga jarak diantara mereka tersisa satu langkah.

"Aku disini, Hinata. Aku ada disini.." suara serak yang sangat ia rindukan kini benar-benar terdengar di telinganya.

Airmata Hinata jatuh. Mengalir deras tanpa terhalang. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah Naruto yang terasa hangat, menyentuh setiap bagian disana yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku merindukanmu.." suara Hinata terdengar sangat lirih dan bergetar. "Sangat merindukanmu bahkan sampai terasa begitu menyakitkan.."

Naruto ikut menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Hinata, menghapus aliran airmata disana, "aku juga sama. Dan maaf membuatmu menderita.."

Semua kesedihan berganti kebahagiaan, Hinata meraih tubuh besar itu dan memeluknya erat yang di balas Naruto erat pula, seakan tubuh masing-masing pasangan akan hilang jika tidak dipeluk erat

.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu, Hinata. Jadi.. maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa ragu, iris amethystnya tak pernah ia alihkan dari iris Shappire yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Aku mau, Naruto-kun. Kemanapun perginya aku mau, asal bersamamu.."

.

.

"Kemanapun.. asal bersamamu.."

Ia merasa sangat ringan dan aneh saat tubuhnya ditarik cepat oleh gravitasi untuk jatuh ke bawah tebing penuh batu. Setidaknya semua hal ini akan hilang saat ia sampai di bawah nanti, yang penting ia bisa menemani Naruto beberapa saat lagi.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan selalu disamping Naruto, akan selalu melihat senyumnya dan akan selalu bisa memeluknya.

Yaa.. setelah ini, semua penderitaannya akan menghilang.

 **Braakkkk!**

"Arrghhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

~~Owari~~

 **A/N** :

Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day #8th 2017 :)

Syukurlah bisa ikut event tahunan ini ditahun ini, walau keknya mainstream, kurang tragis dan agak dipaksakan alur ceritanya :3

But.. thanks for reading :) dan review jika memungkinkan :3

Sekian dan terima kasih

 _(10/7/2017)_


End file.
